


The Iron Maiden Cracks

by stargazer6009



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Hypnosis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: As Maj Houlihan leaves on her honeymoon  she sends for the Iron Maiden  what will happen  to the 4077th
Relationships: main characters of the show





	The Iron Maiden Cracks

Maj Houlihan just got off the phone she had a smile the would rival the Chessher cat she thought this is my wedding gift she went back to her tent to finish packing they just finished a 30 hour OR section   
and now she was able to leave the camp gathered to give her her send off, Hawkeye and B.J. smiled as she drove away another jeep arrived in it was Maj Jane Irwin a woman about fifty give or take a few years  
her hair dull red almost rust color she had a aid with her a skinny looking male a LT. Max Klinger was at his desk when the Maj walked in she looked at him you don`t stand when a officer enters the room 

Max jumped to his feet gave a salute, Col Potter came out what`s going on ? Klinger was buttoned his shirt Maj Jane Irwin she saluted Potter here`s my orders he handed them am Maj Houlihan replacement while she is on her honey moon ok Col Potter said he had a strange feeling about this he knew of this woman and she could make trouble for him he told Max to show her, and her Aid to the VIP tent .

Maj Irwin was walking around the camp when she ran into Hawkeye he was wear his straw cowboy hat red robe and his boots he just going to the showers she stopped him asked who he was? Hawkeye smiled  
You must be new here for am know camp wide she sounded off a SMART ASS you will stand at attention a give a proper salute Hawkeye gave her stern look gave a salute he held it everyone was watching she returned it he walked away Bitch he said afterwards he was in the Swamp drinking from the still he and Trapper had made BJ came in when did the wicked old witch fly in Hawkeye said he didn`t know Max came in  
with the mail and told them Maj Houlihan asked for her and Col Potter wants to see you and BJ and Charles they all sat in his office, Col Potter gave them the low down on the Maj they call her the Iron Maiden   
and she plays rough too seen her tackle Generals and watch out for the skinny Aid too.

Maj Irwin send Hawkeye walking to the mess tent she looked at his boots they were no longer black but reddish brown color Solider she called out Hawkeye turn to her with all due respect i have a name it`s  
Captain Hawkeye Franklin Pierce she snapped back where is your rank? Rank Hawkeye laughed we dont need it here we all know who we are and as for my boots that `s blood he gave her a salute walked into the mess tent she wen to her tent there was her Aid she sat on the bed he knelt to take off her boots he told her all what he found she smiled very good the next day some wounded arrive all doctors were in surgery   
afterwards they walked to the Swamp for drinks Hawkeye was shocked everything was gone the still even his nude magazines Charles was shocked to find his record player and records gone Klinger came said his collection of dresses and and stuff to make them was gone she even closed the club and put Rosie`s off limits.

Hawkeye just smiled and everyone knew what that meant while the Maj slept the camp was gathered except Father Mulcahy and Col Potter he also made a call to Maj Sydney Freeman Hawkeye Col Potter and father Mulcahy asked them if they could leave the camp for a day Potter said i could go to Soule the Father said i could go check on the nuns and the children ok he said the sooner the better and put Charles in charge  
Max found Hawkeye and told him he heard the Maj talking to our Maj Hawkeye said will take care of that when she gets back find that weasel of a LT. the day went as routine that night Hawkeye and Sydney paid a visit to the Maj Sydney put her under told her every thing she will see is real they walked out Hawkeye looked at Ginger a negro LT. he is all yours her and two other females took the LT..

The alarm clock went off the Maj rose looking for her Aid he was no where to be found she stood out side of her tent she rubbed her eyes every one was naked she seen Hawkeye and BJ carrying a litter Klinger was on it BJ smiled it will all be over soon she watched as they strapped to the operating table and they put him out she ran into the CO office there she found Charles and nurse Able naked she was sitting on his cock he was giving Dicktation no go and send that to my broker she got up bent over gave his cock a long suck to clean it the Maj ran all over the camp she found them fucking every where in the showers supply she heard a scream walked in Ginger was fucking her Aid while another had a dildo in his mouth soon she found her self going out.

When she awoke she was naked all the male soldiers were line up by rank her legs spread wide her head hung off the table Charles put on a record and the fuckfest began BJ would decide not to tell Peg about this   
Hawkeye made a announcement the new Sargent Klinger in walked a dark hair woman he features were similar to Max `s he always dressed as a woman so we made him one now we can start the fucking Sydney Charles if you please Hawkeye looked at her we must go by Chain of Command and it went on BJ and Hawkeye fucked her good and hard every male got a turn then the nurses soon she laid broken  
she made a phone call soon Potter and the corp officers were up on the camp she was screaming they all were naked having sex every where she pointed to Charles he was at the desk taking stock reports with a nurse she was sitting on his cock then she seen the dark hair LT. she grabbed her that was your clerk with that Max appeared some one call.

Sydney Freeman appeared told them Hawkeye called me said someone had cracked i`ll take her back with me the General agreed for now she was out of his hair too Hawkeye wonder what happen to the LT. Klinger smiled made him the cutest maid they all laughed walking to the club the day Margaret return she was shocked to find it hadn`t been changed they welcomed her back she tried to explain but it did no good the thing that hurt the most Col Potter was going tp promote her but after what she did that too was gone. Just as the wounded came rolling in


End file.
